The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle and accessory controls. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a system for controlling certain vehicle features, including but not limited to features that relate to operation of the powertrain and features that relate to vehicle accessories.
Vehicles may be configured to satisfy or achieve a variety of performance capabilities and may have controls and associated structures tailored to suit anticipated usages. For example, some vehicles may be configured for primary off-road use, or for utility or recreational purposes. Some such vehicles may provide a relatively open seating area for the vehicle operator and/or other occupants. Various accessories may be provided for enhancing the off-road experience or assisting in achieving work or recreational activities. The addition of some accessories may increase the complexity of operation of the vehicle and may make access to the accessory controls less convenient. Moreover, additional accessory controls may sometimes unduly increase the number of parts and the cost of the accessories.